Episode 20
''**Told from the Point of View of Jason Matthew Tavistock** When I wake, I have a horrible pain in my stomach and in my shoulder. I try to sit up but I can't. A nurse comes in and helps me. Soko and the twin stylists come in and help get me ready, my interview flies by and before I know it I am boarding a train to District 4. The first person I see getting off the train is Cassidy holding our baby Posy. I hug them and kiss them both. My parents hug me and my father tells me what happened in District 12. I nod and go back to Cassidy and let her cry into my chest. We go back home where we are for the most point silent. Later I go upstairs with Cassidy and we talk for a while, while the baby falls alseep. Its painful on both ends but we manage to get through it without too many tears. I lay down my arms around her waist. I wait until sleep gradually hits me, I have no dreams. **** **Told from the Point of View of Taylor Finnick Mellark** I guess I should be happy, Jason won and he's okay. But I miss having Valerian by my side. I want to say sorry, I want to talk to her but Haymitch won't let me anywhere near her. I watch from my window wondering what she is doing, what she is thinking. I want to be with her but I can't, I'm stuck. Prim comes upstairs with Aaron, they have it good, I want to have that back. I turn back to the window suprised to see Valerian looking out as well. She can't see me but I can see her crying. I want so badly to hold her, I sware I say I will make this right, I will make this okay. **** **Told from the Point of View of Valerian Abernathy**'' I am crying by the window in my room. I want Finnick back, I want him to hold me and tell me its okay because right now I feel so alone and scared. I can see Finnick in his window but I don't want to see him in the window, I want to be with him. I go downstairs, to see my parents alseep on the couch with Lily. Silently I leave the house and make my way across the way to the Mellarks' home. I knock on the door, Caleb answers it, he smiles and tells me to go upstairs. I silently walk into Finnick's room, he is suprised to see me but he gets up and greets me. He hugs me and as I cry we talk. I let him hold me, I feel so safe now, then we hear a knock at the door, its my dad. He is upset with me but glad to see me smiling again. After he leaves Finn and I go upstairs, we talk some more before we fall asleep in his arms. Read More: Episode 21